Évolution
by AislingGra
Summary: Drabble - Castiel connaissait les sentiments, il n'en avait simplement jamais ressenti. Dean. Dean est le premier à lui en faire ressentir.


**Auteur :** AislingGra

 **Bêta correcteur :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Romance/Family

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Destiel/Sabriel

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement. Malheureusement, je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs de X

 **Résumé :** Castiel connaissait les sentiments, il n'en avait simplement jamais ressenti. Dean. Dean est le premier à lui en faire ressentir.

 **Statut :** Complet

 **Nombre de mots :** 875 mots

 **Note :** Aucun

 **Spoilers :** Gros spoilers sur la première rencontre de Castiel et Dean. Elle est retranscrite presque mots pour mots

* * *

De bonnes choses peuvent arriver, Dean

Des bonnes choses ? Dean n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup, encore moins avec le métier qu'ils faisaient, Sam et lui.

... Pas à mon expérience.

… Quel est le problème ... ?

Et là, Castiel réalisa.

Tu ne crois mériter être sauvé.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait, une constatation. Dean Winchester, l'âme vertueuse, celle qu'il avait lui-même rebâtie, ne croyait pas mériter d'être sauvé. C'était nouveau pour lui. La culpabilité, au point de perdre tout espoir quant à ta rédemption. Il ne comprenait pas.

 **L'incompréhension fut sa première émotion.**

* * *

Castiel était vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années. Il connaissait le monde mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce les émotions étaient. Oh, bien sûr, il en avait vu, de belles, de dévastatrices, de mélancolique, mais jamais il n'en avait ressenti.

Dean était une boule d'émotions pures, mais si contradictoires. Il sentait qu'il devait s'éloigner de Sam; Sam était vieux maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de lui – il le lui avait dit, mais pourtant il l'aimait à en déborder. Il détestait son boulot – pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une vie normale ? – mais en même temps d'adorait – il sauvait des vies.

Dean lui fit découvrir les émotions.

 **La confusion fut sa seconde émotion.**

* * *

Dean priait pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ça devait être important. Il se leva brusquement, et Gabriel – qui était près de lui – sursauta. Il plongea vers la terre, plus vite qu'il n'en avait conscience. Il atterrit non loin du bunker, et se mit à courir, oubliant totalement sa capacité à se téléporter. Il n'y avait qu'une chose présente dans son esprit. Dean. Dean avait besoin de lui. Dean l'avait prié. Dean. Dean. Dean. Il observa son protégé, tout son corps – il était vraiment devenu sien depuis un moment – exprimant le soulagement. Il faisait un cauchemar. Dean faisait un cauchemar. Il serrait les draps dans ses poings et murmurait son nom, celui de Sammy et, Père, des _reviens. Reviens Cas. Ne m'abandonne pas._ Il mit sa main sur son épaule, et l'amena jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, tendrement.

Dans le ciel, Gabriel observait la scène avec un petit sourire, pour une fois sincère.

 **L'inquiétude fut sa troisième émotion.**

 **Le soulagement fut sa quatrième émotion.**

 **La tendresse fut sa cinquième émotion,** et Castiel décida que c'était celle qu'il préférait.

* * *

Il était un soldat. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours une mission à remplir. Il ne se reposait jamais, sinon très rarement. En fait, il ne le faisait plus. Où irait-il ? Le paradis n'était plus sa Maison, n'était plus son lieu de paix. Ses frères s'entretuaient, se détestaient. Lucifer n'était plus à la Maison – non, au _Paradis_ , Gabriel non plus. Il s'ennuyait des journées à embêter Michael avec Gabriel. Lucifer qui faisait semblant de le gronder, mais qui riait autant qu'eux. Il s'ennuyait des longues balades qu'il faisait avec Raphael. Il s'ennuyait d'eux. Il s'ennuyait de sa famille.

Il revint au présent en sentant les doigts de Dean caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il était couché sur le divan, sa tête sur les genoux de Dean. Sam était assis sur l'autre siège, en train de lire un livre. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était sur la même page. Il passait plus de temps à leur lancer des regards remplis d'affection, qu'il pensait subtil.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il ne trompait personne. Il ne faisait que profiter, profiter du moment. Lui, sur les genoux de Dean, avec ses doigts dans les cheveux, et Sam. Finalement, il avait trouvé une autre famille. Stable ? Non. Aimante ? Oui.

 **Le calme fut sa sixième émotion.**

* * *

Le soleil entra par la fenêtre et vint éclairer les yeux de Castiel. Il les plissa. Il aurait aimé continué de profiter de cette étreinte avec Dean, mais le soleil ne semblait définitivement pas d'accord. Ils étaient dans le lit de Dean, enlacés, Dean avait son bras autour de la hanche de Castiel, et Castiel avait la main droite sur le torse de Dean. Sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, il l'écouta respirer, observa chacune de ses taches de rousseurs. Il caressait doucement le torse de Dean avec ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

Il se dégagea doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Dean. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Sam était assis devant la télévision, entrain de zapper d'une chaine à l'autre, Gabriel sur les genoux. Gabriel embrassait de temps en temps le cou de Sam, et Sam rougissait, pourtant il resserrait les bras à chaque fois. Dean le rejoignit et appuya son menton sur son épaule, ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils observaient Sam et Gabriel. À vrai dire, ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient au courant de leur présence. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils n'étaient pas des intrus dans la vie des autres. Ils n'étaient pas des étrangers. Ils n'étaient même pas des amis.

Non. Ils étaient une famille.

 **Rendu à ce stade, Castiel arrêta de compter ses émotions. Ils les connaissaient désormais. Sinon, il était prêt. Prêt à les découvrir une à une, avec Dean, avec Sam, avec Gabriel. Avec sa famille.**


End file.
